Purchase of new consoles and probes for Broker AM400 and AC-300 NMR spectrometers at the Vanderbilt University NMR Facility is proposed. These will be multi-user, interdisciplinary resources. The AM 400 and AC-300 spectrometers are heavily used by an established, and active user pool. The 7 primary and 9 secondary users are predominantly PHS- supported investigators located in both the College of Arts and Science, and the School of Medicine, including the Departments of Chemistry and Biochemistry. There is a large component of bioorganic chemistry, including oligodeoxynucleotide synthesis, and natural product identification. New instrumentation will fill a pressing need for greater data acquisition and processing capabilities than are available with existing consoles, which are 9-11 years old. These include increased RF phase and temperature stability, and increased experimental capabilities, particularly pulsed field gradients (400 MHZ spectrometer) inverse-detected and selective excitation experiments, and microprobe with increased sensitivity (400 MHZ spectrometer), all required for biological samples in water and multidimensional experiments on small samples emanating from bioorganic and natural products chemistry. This user group has a strong history of collaborative interactions and common research interests. Many are affiliated with the NIH-supported Center in Molecular Toxicology or the NCI-supported Cancer Center.